lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe Cringy Road 2: It Gets Worse
LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe Cringy Road 2: It Gets Worse is the sequel to the 2016 hit game, LMMCU Crossy Road (which does not exist anymore so take that you LMMCU Crossy Road fans). This game features franchises from the LMMCU and LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe wikis. ha ha kill me you poopy pants woopy snoopy sneaky something idk lol why did I type this bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuhhhhhhhhh Background Your favorite LMMCU characters come back for another epic game of dodging cars and scoring sky high! But after a mishap of a new villain called The Collider, the LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe is being collided with the LMMCU! Team up with both franchises and travel into weird and amazing worlds to stop the Collider from colliding all wikis together! Look at these amazing features that are included in this game: *Play as LMMCU and LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe characters from different franchises and mash them up in one epic crazy crossover! *Different challenges in each world to face likes dodging missiles or beating up bosses to collecting cookies and scoring high scores! *Daily challenges to keep you on your toes with epic rewards and events with brand new goals in order to unlock special limited edition characters! *Use powerups to cheat....I mean, get past certain objects including becoming invincible, slowing down time, shooting lasers and more! *Beat enemies and bosses to unlock XP to level up characters to earn even greater scores and share them about it to your friend's faces! *Play against your friends or the world (aka loneliness) to beat their scores and win brand new tokens to unlock certain characters! *Unlock weapons to destroy the world with! There's a whole variety too! *Race through both wiki worlds in the brand new Racing mode! * I don't know what to say here so just play it I guess this is the new epic fam LMMCU Crossy Road reboot bro fidget spinner dab lit squadfam lolz Franchises Here are a list of all of the franchises that take place in the game. More LMMCU and LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe franchises will be added soon... hopefully. LMMCU * The GameTime Movie * Press Start * The LEGO Blazer Movie * Venture * Malevolence * Morphers * Into The Ravenverse * Lickerwick: A Hot Holiday Special * Transform Animals Island LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe * The Emoji Movie * Maitas Pudu * Teen Titans Go! * The Bread Order * Biomechanics: The Helmet of Strength * Nutshack Season 3 * The Loud Louse * Dc comics extended multiverse * Yuongo LEGO rock band Figures The GameTime Movie Classic * GameTime (Starter Game Character) * Spot * Fricksy Business * Shannon * Badgers * Hot Metal Joe Rare * King Phantom * Officer Lawson * Abby Epic * The Hacker * Professor Magnesium * Violet Press Start Classic * Sky * Lizzie * Dave E. Venderman * Peace * Pixel * Benny Rare * Miles * Neo * Shade Epic * Cosmo * Gwen * Trail The LEGO Blazer Movie Classic * Trail Blazer * Morph * Blizzard * Peace King * Shade Narwhalton * AnthonyM Rare * Miles "Marty" McCoy * Trigger the Happy Gremlin * iNinja Epic * Pixel Fox * Red Shogun * Lord Blox Venture Classic * Babirusa * Ewe * Bovine * Hei * Bacculite * Robyn Jacob Rare * Robert Jacob * Pipipi * Robyn Jacob Epic * Dead Slender * Custos * Shooter Malevolence Classic * Shade * Trail * Miles * Searing * Wolver * Trigger Rare * Dap * Luke Hopkins * Stone Epic * Tyro * AnthonyM * Shade Morphers Classic * Zoe * Fiona * Torsten * Sebastian * Luke * Sheldon Rare * Tess * Gordon * Florence Epic * Mervyn * Glender * Kristian Into The Ravenverse Classic * Ming * Sarah * Gabriel * Todd * Raymundus * Tarondor Rare * Raven * Jay * Tempter Epic * Phoebe * Siren * Scar Lickerwick: A Hot Holiday Movie Classic * Phil Siwft * Todd * Jamie * Sloppy Bradley * Nolan * Pete Rare * Dawn * Catherine * Lickerwick Epic * Icicle * Dawn * Martin The Emoji Movie Classic * Smiler * Mel Meh * Mary Meh * Spam * High-5 * Troll Rare * Gene * Flamenca * Steven Epic * Poop * Jailbreak * Akiko Glitter Maitas Pudu Classic * Maitas Pudu * Antonia Vicuna * Francisco Hummingbird * Aunt Mabel Flamingo Rare * Uncle Marcelo Huemul * Barry Bobcat * Officer Carlos Hummingbird Epic * Chopper * Mr. Condor * Roberto Fox Teen Titans Go! Common * Robin * Jinx * Gizmo * See-More * Terra * Ravenger Rare * Beast Boy * Starfire * Billy Numerous Epic * Cyborg * Raven * Mammoth Trivia * The first game is on the LMMCU wiki. * die * shade the dank engine * trigger im sorry i stole your racing idea plz dont kill me with memes * the bigger the trigger the danker the memes * the miles files * dead meme * need a hand why not Trail * wow what a pixel * Rat Road * good meme * uh * wat Category:LEGO undercover Category:Let us be stupid Category:LEGO Emoji Movie Video Games Category:LEGO Jedi Templar 11: Video Games Category:LEGO Junior Titans! :Electronic games Category:Lift Elmo and shout Category:Like the black work of Jesus. Category:Losers lose Category:Call me bastard. Category:Character Category:Chop, chop, chop down the clock Category:Clitoris Category:Cringe the Computer Category:Crying loudly Category:Universes Category:Rat's ass Category:Rat's Kang Category:Refuel furries Category:Refueling aussies Category:Refueling automation Category:Refueling normies Category:Refueling weeaboos Category:Ring Tintin, Ring Tintin, What the Fox Said Category:Robert's hand is fast Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:2017 3D films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:2017 films Category:Images Category:I give my pet rat a head Category:I think I'm leaving now. Category:I am going to get into your hands Category:I anaconda no in need of none unless you are a keep buns, hun Category:I don't even know Category:I hope you will always fall into a hole until you chew. Category:I was tired of seeing Squidward walk like he was recovering. Category:I will be a ninja Category:Idea wiki is recent these days Category:Games Category:General Category:Genji lego rock band Category:Get rid of my gun Category:Gliders quiz nymphs let vek gnomes. Category:God will give a yellow eyes? Category:Going down the main street laxative friends, it feels good if Category:Good Category:Great reputation means what Category:Gru is a fox Category:Welcome to the jungle Category:We are getting dull Category:Werewolf Category:What! Mouse baby! Category:What Have I Done? Category:Wikia Category:Take the clock to the vagina town Category:People think I'm crazy just because there is browning in my pocket anytime. Category:Add Thomas the Tank Engine on Lego Dimensions Movie, then All Of This Will Stop, Give Me Reasons Why Thomas Was not Added, That's Fine if they Do not Like Thomas, If That's the Reason, I Will Leave it! Ask the People Why Thomas is not Added at that Page! Category:Your level of autism has improved. Category:Big fat teeth Category:My ball is injured Category:Okay, my situation is worse Category:Why doesn't she love me? Category:Swag to shwang. Category:Thomas damp engine throws a dedication Category:Silhouette gets dark eyes and it swells Category:Intensely dark eyes Category:However, slight bumps Category:On the one hand, she has some scratches. On the other hand, she missed a tooth. Category:The dwarf landed on Matildas's head and gave her a large piece on her forehead. Category:Werewolf gets ambushed in LEGO set of comical werewolf Category:I just want to point out the fretting physics on the right side of the girl Category:Oh, yes, because the elastic chest will make our children gay Category:In fact, they make breasts better than hard blocks on the breasts of women Category:Wow, this is a mess Category:I hope I didn't get one, so I don't have a concussion Category:Dragon had a pillar on his head and a large bump bump. Category:What did you guys let me say? Category:There is a photo of you on my penis Category:Pizza rice ass sex Category:Surprise ass sex Category:Give me ass sex Category:Give me eggs Category:Give me Jewish water Category:Give me ass Category:Add milk, ass Category:Patrick, where did those bubbles come from? Category:From my ass Category:Wet neo wet neo wet neo, wet neo, um. Category:GreaT clouds from abv all on the hill rain dark Category:Affect the camel Category:Conflict of influence Category:Everyone has influence now Category:Motu get gregnant Category:Man like a gun Category:Elephant Rape Category:Expand hole Category:Lubricants for men Category:Butt attack Category:Wubbalubbadubdub Category:As orgasm, sperm out Category:"Yes, but my situation is even worse!" Starter Package Category:Clown Starter Kit: kkk certificate, firearms, fade bowl cut, the bourgeoisie and the fortress of the night. Category:If you know what I'm saying, my good girlfriend will ride my chariot Category:Waiting like a champion above Category:Oh Category:We can be heroes everywhere Category:Saad Eman neon light... scorpion Category:Dix Category:Dix is everywhere Category:I want to Wichita